Lexicon of Manteler Universe
The following is a list of all the references made in the Manteler Universe novels. These references include characters, locations, species, spaceships, languages, objects and miscellany. A * The Asylum - A mysterious, unidentified planet that materialised in the Seven Suns system during the Rebirth Era. B C * Canol system - The solar system in which Gwlad resides and a number of Human-colonised planets. Its central star is Tanwen. D * Dynoliaeth Sculpture - A gift given to the Manteler species by the Human race as a sign of friendship. E * E'blanche - Inhabited planet orbiting Tanwen in the Canol system. It is the current home of the Leonis chapter of Humanity. * Eryr - Close ally of President Celfyn Gwynlais who often guards his studio in Hafan. Also known as 'the Protector'. (Manteler) F G * Vivienne Granger - A soldier of the E'blanche Military Force who volunteered on the mission to the Asylum. (Leonis chapter) * Great Human Migration - An event that occurred during the Rebirth Era in which Humans moved from Prime system. * Gwlad - The original name for the origin and home planet of the Manteler species. It is also known as 'Mantela' by the Human race. * President Celfyn Gwynlais - President of the Manteler species who often resides in Hafan. (Manteler) H * Hafan - Sacred house of the Mantelers and permanent location of governing body and numerous important features, including the Llyfrgell (aka the Library). * Nathan Hamilton - A soldier of the E'blanche Military Force who volunteered on the mission to the Asylum. (Leonis chapter) * Sawyl Henbryd - Head astronomer at the Quadraplex and prominent detractor of the Manteler Expulsion Act. (Manteler * Human - Species who originated from Earth. L * Captain Syd Lawrence - An officer of the E'blanche Military Force who volunteered on the mission to the Asylum. (Leonis chapter) M * Manteler - Species who originated from Gwlad, situated in the Canol system. N * General Rafe Newman - General and leader of the E'blanche Military Force who is a representative of the E'blanche Government. P * Prifddinas - Capital city of Gwlad, and earliest recorded area of mass population in the Manteler Universe. The city includes notable locations, namely Hafan, the Coedwig and the Quadraplex. R * Regal Family of Jones - A rich family who own most of the Seven Suns system. They are part of the Andromeda chapter of Humanity. * Regal Trident - A security gate located at a Lagrange point between the Seven Suns system and Canol system that is designed to check incoming and outgoing spaceships. S * Seven Suns system - The solar system under jurisdiction of the Regal Family of Jones. It has seven local stars, Atticus, Jem, Scout, Calpurnia, Boo, Ewell and Robinson. * Joseph Simmons - A soldier of the E'blanche Military Force who volunteered on the mission to the Asylum. (Leonis chapter) * Daniel Slade - A soldier of the E'blanche Military Force who volunteered on the mission to the Asylum. (Leonis chapter) * [[Soldat Intergalactique]] - A ship from E'blanche that was requisitioned for the mission to the Asylum. * Stellar Life - A simulation devised by the Astronomical department at the Quadraplex. T * Dafyg Trigalon - Head of Alien Study and a member of the Manteler Uwch-gyngor. (Manteler) Category:List